Its Name is GUNDAM
by LancelotQuanta
Summary: The fight between Setsuna and Ribbons was disrupted by their own resonance, arriving in another battle field what would Setsuna do?
1. Two white suits

2314 A.D.

This is the moment final battle between Ribbons and Setsuna, A battle which would determine whose belief would be carried out, either Ribbons conquest to rule over human, or Setsuna`s hope so that human would change and lead themselves for the coming dialog.

And thus the blade is swung. A collide between the most synchronized original Gn-Drive, one wielded by the leader of Innovade, the other by the pure bred Innovator.

However, fate has more awaits the two clashing warrior, the amount of synchronism had reach a whole different level, as the wavelength between those two synched though clashes at the same time, The Gn-Particle looks almost alive, no, it is alive now, fueled by the spirit and thought originating by their wielder.

Their blades wreak havoc even before their sword reaches their target, and so instead of clashing into each other, the warlords disappears is to the darkness.

C.E. 71.

The peaceful day in the neutral colony Heliopolis is over, Zaft commander, Rau Le Creuset now have solid prove that Heliopolis is actually forging weapons behind their backs would no longer be treated as a neutral colony, 4 out of 5 of the secretly developed mobile suits are now firmly in his clutches, preferably, the lost one should be obtained as well, alas should it become such a great nuisances it should also be destroyed.

A few kilometers away from the hastily fading colony, Exia is slowly drifting in space, slowly its pilot is regaining consciousness, after all, one does not dimension warp while staying conscious.

Slowly regaining his mind, Setsuna start examine Exia sensors, which pretty much have no answer either on his whereabouts , date nor any other significant info, although through Exia optical sensors, he could make out an unidentified spacecraft… a more precise assessment would be a warship, judging by the relatively large cannon.

Although, although it isn't firing any rounds toward the gigantic structure not far from it, the huge tear-off on the colony is screaming battle forge pilot.

And no less than a few minute, a few mobile suits launched from the warship, and those ms heading towards the damaged colony bearing heavy armament judging by the size of missiles on each of the ms arm, a few seconds later than those heavy armed mobile suits launched, a red mobile suit catapult from the warship, no doubt about it, those warship is attacking the colony.

The sudden turn of event highly troubled Setsuna, how come a fierce battle with Ribbons turn to this? He had no idea where he is, the nationality of the unidentified warship. Even their mobile suits are huge contrast toward the common one that he knows.

Either way, the one unshakeable truth is that a battle is occurring in front of him, and by the look of it the colony won't withstand the punishment no longer, and would definitely scatter if it takes a few more hits.

Setsuna tried desperately to contact his comrade, nevertheless his effort is in vain, normally he would have no doubt to intervene in a battle, but in an alien environment against unknown entity, a silver of uncertainty hinders him.

Meanwhile…

The Zaft forces are now attacking with more certainty and heavier fire power upon confirming the natural colony hidden forgery,

As hatred blinded his judgment, the humiliated Miguel charged in attempt to vanquish Strike for humiliating him, the thought of a Natural defeating a coordinator like him damages his pride beyond repair, Added by the fact that the neutral colony hidden forgery, he completely disregard the colony fate, shot by shot tremors the colony, hastening its fall.

As Kira desperately avoid those green lights of death, unconsciously he realized, the enemy is not fooling around, his genetically advance mind told him, it's killed or be killed.

He throws the shoulder mounted beam boomerang toward the hostile Ginn, Miguel easily avoid the projectile, completely unaware that the projectile is making a U-turn, and he is directly in its path, The boomerang take him by surprise, severing the Ginn leg, thus significantly lowering its mobility.

Kira didn't let the opportunity goes, he thrust the Strike forward with its huge blade ready to strike, and in the end, severed the sluggish Ginn in two.

"Miguel!" shout Athrun, though he isn't close to Miguel, Miguel is still one of his comrades.

On the other hand, in desperate attempt to protect the Arcangel, Mu La Flaga had damage one of the colony mainframe.

Meanwhile…

"While politician talk, people dies!" those word unconsciously came to mind, Either this decision is right or wrong, he had no way of telling, but now his hand are forced, anymore waiting and the colony would fall.

Strengthening his resolves the Exia rushes to join the battle for the sake of the colony.

Meanwhile…

The alarm on Archangel is going ballistic since the detection of another approaching mobile suit, the warship is already hard pressed between defending themselves and trying to avoid further damaging the colony, and now all of the sudden another unit enter the battle?

"Optical sensor is detecting an incoming unidentified object… It is a mobile suit!" alerted one of the Arcangel personal.

"An unidentified mobile suit, it's already this close?" Lieutenant Mu was startled by the sudden appearance of the unidentified suit, and this brief moment of chance was exploited fully by the hostile Ginn.

"Gotcha!" cheer the pilot of Ginn as one of the huge missile make a direct hit one of the defense turrets with the legged ship, leaving a window of opportunity for another Ginn penetrate Archangel defense.

The bridge crew are speechless, the Heavy ion cannon is aimed at them point blank, no turret can cover them now, in the split second they could already see the green death being charge to end their struggle.

Out of the blue a metal sword slice through the cannon like butter, exploding the cannon before it could become more dangerous, with green particle spreading from their savior, the mobile suit look almost angelic.

The remaining Ginn quickly register the new comer as hostile, a Ginn equipped with M68 "Cattus" start firing toward the new hostile mobile suit so it armless partner could retreat from within enemy range.

The shield less Exia quickly escape the line of fire, its Gn-sword flip backwards and pink flashes of death erupts from the rifle taking out one of the Ginn from the fight.

The remaining Ginn scatter to avoid fire from either the legged ship or the unknown meddler.

"A friendly unit?", "was there another G-weapon manufactured here?" question were thrown across the Archangel Bridge.

"I don't know about that unit, for now concentrate on surviving the ZAFT assault, considered the unknown unit as friendly for now" Instructed Lieutenant Ramius snapping her subordinate from the sudden turn of event.

Another wave of anti-fortress missile were launch 2 were intercepted by the new comer while the rest were destroyed by the ship CIWS.

Suddenly a great tremor were felt, it seems that colony time is up, it can't continue to support to amount of pressure previously exerted upon it and had finally gave up.

The Exia would definitely be sucked up by the sudden wreckage if the Arcangel had not open its hanger bay to sheltered the MS.

Normally, a mobile suit caught up in a colony burst would definitely got tear up, though such condition doesn't apply to those with amazingly good luck.

So that's the first trial chapter, good? Bad? Should continue? No? tell me what to repatch and what seemed too out of character or gundam logic.


	2. Assumptions

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Hard time deciding Setsuna`s age…

"X-105 Strike, Come in." Repeated Natarle through the com unit as she continue looking for Strike response.

Only after a few moments pass that a reply from the Strike came, "This is X-105 Strike, Kira"

The reply soothes the concerns of the Ensign as her shoulder clearly sagged in relieve, "Are you okay?" Upon Kira acknowledgement of his wellbeing the Ensign ordered the civilian to return to the still intact white ship.

"So what are we going to do now?" The hawk of endymion bring the bridge back to focus.

"We have an unknown G-weapon inside our ship, and not to mention were still in the middle of combat, can you see what the ZAFT ship are doing?" ask Murrue, which were replied with negative by her officer, not that the answer unexpected, among the large number of colony debris to sensors ability were greatly hindered.

"I guess it's the same for them as well" commented Mu, bringing in a brighter view to the situation.

"They would still pursuit us given the current condition, and if we were attack now, there`s no chance for us" Natarle commented on their condition"

"If the unknown G-weapon is accessible we might have a better chance of surviving, I`ll go check on the suit and its pilot, this ship is fast right? Why don't we outrun them?" Said mu as give his last piece of mind toward the situation, the idea of leaving an unknown entity in their ship just rub him in the wrong way, "_Why did that women easily let that suit in_?" he mindfully start his monolog.

"They also have the speedy Nazca class cruiser, there is no guarantee that we can outrun them" Said Murrue as the matter of fact.

"Then we`ll just surrender to them obediently, well that's just another option" said the hawk, as his figure disappears through the door.

"Wait a minute is that a life pod?" asks one of the officers monitoring the optical sensor.

"Who authorize such a thing?" Natarle is beginning to sense her temper rising upon the action of the coordinator.

"You can`t authorize? What do you mean by that? The propulsion unit is damage and it was just floating around, are you still telling me to leave it behind? There are refugees on board!" argued Kira through the com unit.

"A rescue ship would come soon, The Archangel is in battle right now, we can't take any refugees" explain Natarle.

"It's ok, I give my approval, I don't want to waste time arguing about something like this. Hurry up and retrieve them"

Inside Exia.

Setsuna is getting more and more depressed why did he end up backing up this ship? As a Gundam Meister he shouldn't play favors, and now he finds himself in the hanger of an unknown warship, if only his navigation system make more sense here, he would probably had blasted the hanger door and escaped with Exia a while ago, but now… he realized drifting around aimlessly in the space is not a good idea in any situation.

"Oii~ , G-weapon pilot, you can come down now" one of Exia audio sensor picks up on the shout outside the suit.

"_G-weapon? They think I`m their comrade?" _just as he about to open his cockpit it seems the ship is retrieving another suit, in its hand was a lifepod, it seems that the ship is trying to rescue to survivors of the colony, maybe they were attacked by the other warship, is this place at war?

'To prepare human for the coming dialog' suddenly the phrase came to mind "is this the dialog Aeolia prepared us for?" Setsuna opened the cockpit and then landed in front of the blonde officer.

"I`m Earth Alliance`7th Mobile Fleet, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga" said Mu as he introduced himself, the pilot infront of him is definitely no 16 year old kid, so perhaps he was one of the original test pilot for the G-weapon? Although now that he looks at unit, it does have a bit difference compared to other G-weapon, judging by the not yet grey even after shutdown, it doesn't have phase-shift armor installed in it.

"Code name Setsuna F. Seiei, I am the pilot of this suit" like it or not, Setsuna had no choice but to introduce himself.

"Code name?" _"I was right, this unit is really top secret, even their pilot had to use code name" _ "This is an impressive unit your piloting here, it does have a significantly better movement compared to other G-weapons, is it an os-prototype suit?"

"I`m sorry, but I am refrained from revealing any information about this unit to anyone" reply Setsuna stoically, hearing the stoic reply the lieutenant gave a huge sigh of defeat, by those kind of answers he already know, further attempt to salvage info would be hard, especially from this type of person, not that he`ll give up, he`ll get his chance when they aren't facing an immediate threat from ZAFT warship.

"Well Setsuna, we`ll resume this talk later, are you unit still operational? Right now Zero is down, and Strike could only be piloted by that civilian kid there" gestured Mu towards both unit and its respective pilot, the stoic way the pilot carries himself somehow make Mu tries to explain the situation better, as if the pilot were slow on pick-up, well by the lack of reply on Setsuna part who can blame him?

"A civilian kid?"Setsuna somewhat lacking surprise reply came.

"Well his not hostile, but he is actually a coordinator, it's not so rare, after all Heliopolis is a neutral colony." Explain Mu, he don't know why, but something about this guy make him want to elaborate himself, it's like this guy is somewhat lacking on common sense.

"Exia is capable of sortie at the moment" Setsuna finally answered Mu question.

"Exia?" reply Mu with a troubled face.

"This unit name" reply Setsuna with less than four words.

"Ohh… ok then, the ZAFT would probably unable to detect us for the moment since all of the debris stiil emitting heat, so we are invisible for the moment though you should stand-by for now, we are still in battle alert, said Mu as he hurried towards the bridge again, now that they have two operation capable unit, the chance of surviving the scene grow a bit more.

As the lieutenant left Setsuna turn his stare towards the so-called coordinator, which end up seeing eye to eye, the coordinator is actually staring in his direction as well.

With Kira…

The sight of the mobile suit pilot is somewhat grabbing his attention, it's like the pilot is someone raised in a complete different world then himself, still he didn't want to think anymore, he is severely tired, he is severely confused, why was Athrun there with the ZAFT, he told him that he hated war, that war won't happen, that earth and ZAFT could understand each other, but why is the one shooting at people now? Why is fighting now? Is that person really Athrun?

Kira continue to wonder as he floats down from the strike cockpit, completely trying to ignore his surroundings, he still couldn't believe it, Heliopolis his home is destroyed, what happened to his parents?


	3. Silent run

Dafuq im writing?

(╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \)

The brief strategic meeting between Murrue and Natarle resulted with the decision to perform a nerve wrecking silent run to The Umbrella-Artemis, they were low on supply and the ZAFT is hot on their tail, The ZAFT had proven they were not afraid of using the G-weapon they just stolen against them, Nothing holding them back from using all of them along with god-knows how much Ginn they possessed.

Meanwhile at Arcangel hanger…

Just before Kira exited the hanger he was called by Kojiro Murdoch, the chief mechanic on board the Archangel.

And he made the mistake of refusing maintenance duty to the gruff and informal mechanic, normally the chief won't force the pilot to help with the maintenance of their units, but now isn't exactly normal is it?

And somehow the other pilot got dragged into the lecture as well, and he wasn't much help as well since he just stoically hears the chief out, which somehow fuel the gruff mechanic speech.

"… hey are ya listening?"

"Yes." The answer came stoically from Setsuna, somehow extinguishing the flame is the chief mechanic, and replacing them with a huge grin

"Good! Fetch yer tools and coverall in the locker room and start fixing yer damn machine, especially you… err wats yer name gain boy?"

"Setsuna."

"Yeah Setsuna, wat ya waiting for? Go on the ZAFT aren't waiting fer ya" the Chief hushed both of the pilots toward the locker.

Kira who`s widely known by his inability to refuse when talking with mecha freaks like his professor end up just following the senior pilot, the way the he carried himself was somewhat unwavering, was the man bade of steels?

"Umm… you pilot that unit right?" clearly Kira is having a hard time trying to talk to the stoic person.

"Yes." Replied Setsuna shooting down the feeble attempt for the start of conversation, Kira let out a huge sigh, he completely abandon the attempt for conversation and be done with changing.

As the two of them walk out from the locker room, they caught sight the civilians Kira rescue from the lifepod walking out of the hanger, mutters of confused, scared an disapproved of being brought into a warship were distantly heard.

"Did you regret it?" Setsuna voice came shaking Kira from his depression.

"Wha..?"

"Did you regret bringing in the lifepod?" Setsuna states his question again.

"Maybe bringing them in wasn't the right decision" Kira muttered his thought.

"Probably, but can you live on with your life shall you consciously look away and do nothing for them?" Reply Setsuna, Taking in the word of advice Kira resume his thought.

The two pilots continue their maintenance work, all while sorting out the events in their mind.

Less than two hours later…

"A large heat source detected, it's likely the engine of a warship, distance 200, yellow 3-3-1-7, mark 0-2 Charlie, signal teloshift: 0" reported an officer surveying the sensors to the bridge crew.

"Next to us? They are heading in the same direction" commented Mu

"Have the notice us?" a concern voice of Ramius was heard.

"But they`re pretty far" replied Ensign Badriguel

"Target, heading past our ship, this ship is a Nazca class cruiser"

"Damn the planning to go in front of us, blocking the way" Analyzed Flaga.

"How about the Laurasia class cruiser?" asked Natarle.

"Please wait" the officer pressed a few key in order to expand the search area of the sensors. "From the rear of the ship, distance 300, heat source approaching" he replied.

The situation is critical, the y can't continue 'holding their breath anymore' shall they wait the rear Laurasia class would surely bump into them and they can't try outrun the fast Nazca class in front of them.

Battle alarm starts going off, the fatigue staffs who were just trying to rest were forced to attend their duty again, the pilots were being summoned to the bridge for a briefing session, some conscious mind realize that they were tired of being protected, they realized that if they wanted to survive, it's time for them to lend a hand too.

At the bridge…

"ZAFT had us figured out, our path is blocked, and we were currently being pincer by them, shall we be discovered, the probability of survival would be slim" Ramius tries to explain the situation as brief and efficient as possible.

"So we are going to strike them first." Setsuna spoke for the first time to the captain of the ship, which earn him a small nod.

"Lieutenant Flaga would explain the combat strategy, and act as the mission leader, Kira, your fighting in space now, be sure to wear pilot suits, just in case" the probability of being shot down does exist , the space suit were the one of Ramius attempt to protect the teenage civilian, she knows she is contradicting herself, but there are no other choice, they are against 2 warship and god knows how many MS are going to swarm them, there is no holding back, not if they want to survive.

"_I'm not a soldier why am I being forced to pilot that thing again" _those were the unspoken thought of the coordinator, somehow the expression of the Captain is hammer the reality of the situation to him, and the single line of advice from keep on ringing on his head.

He is the one who dragged those people here, if they were killed now, it's all his fault, it's his responsibility to protect them, a responsibility that weights too much, a responsibility that no 16 years old should shoulder.

Without 00 raise, Setsuna weren't able to feel those thought, at least he shouldn't have, though it seems his quantum brain wave is becoming more and more mature, he can't really read people mind, but he could surely felt the heavy burden that Kira is putting on himself, a burden that would surely crush fragile hearts.

He knows that the kid is a good person, now that he could felt those emotions, could he left them and let the boy be crushed by the responsibility? Like the one he was tricked into during his youth? The one that chained him down for the rest of his life?

He who were born into a civil war, who never once tasted true peace, who could only hold weapons in his hand, and that teenage boy who were raised in a complete opposite nature, ended up in the same ship, and were forced to stand side by side

Now for sure, he would have to stay on this side of the war, for the sake of one boy, a boy whose lives a completely different life from him, yet at the same time remind him of himself, he won't let the boy make the same mistake as himself, the mistake of being consumed by war, turned into leaving killing machine, where he is, what side of army be damned, he would fight for the sake of the people on board, as long as they never betrayed themselves.

... is this story still on the right path? too many grammar mistake? wanna beta read this thing? any chapter need rewriting?


	4. Pincered

And do the Mobius were deployed for the sneak attack, and the Strike and Exia would be deploy as soon as the Arcangel fire the preemptive strike, at the moment the Strike is being prepared on the linear catapult, and as soon as it were launched it would be followed by Exia.

The nervous Kira continue on running the mission strategy through his mind, basically, it's Setsuna and his job to protect the enemy ship while the Mobius zero sneak attack the Nazca class blocking their path.

"Kira~" a familiar voice snaps Kira from his pondering, the coordinator identify that his classmate Miriallia Haw is wearing a OMNI uniform, and speaking to him from a console at the bridge, and in the background Natarle is staring intently at the girl. Perhaps she`s worried of her?

"From now on, I'm the battle controller for mobile suits and mobile armor, glad to work with you" she said with a sing sang tone.

"It should be 'pleased to work with you'." came the voice of another officer correcting Miriallia of her lack of formalities, though shocked that Miriallia join the crew, the sudden turn of event pleases Kira, at least the person in the background isn't the one coordinating him anymore, don't want to end up in a pointless bickering during fight.

"Start the engine at the same time, fire the cannons, target, the Nazca class cruiser ahead." Ramius clear orders were heard across the bridge.

"Lohengrin, fire!" and so the lohengrin positron blaster cannon spew deadly burst of beat towards it target, though the distance between them allow the Nazca class to avoid the easily detected attack, the heat from the attack also signaled the Laurasia class warship of the battle ahead of them, and so the four stolen G-weapon were launched in an attempt to sink the legged ship.

"Kira Yamato, Gundam, launching!"

"Setsuna F, Seiei, Exia Gundam heading out." And so the two gundam deployed in order to protect the white ship, the enemy had gone full force with the stolen G-weapon, Duel, Blitz, and buster launched from the Laurasia class and Aegis came from the Nazca class halting the Arcangel path.

Setsuna somehow could sense the hesitant between the Strike and Aegis, the conflicting emotion between them were so strong he could felt them, even without 00 raiser.

Eager to defeat the enemy mobile suit, the overconfident Yzak aim to take down the Exia while leaving the legged ship in the hands of Blitz and Buster, visually it wasn't such a bad decision since the Exia seem to be a close quarter combat type, armed with the Earth new prototype Duel, it isn't possible for the natural to overwhelm an elite red uniform coordinator.

"Die! Lowly natural!" Yzak eagerly charges the Exia, he has nothing to fear, that unit main sword aren't made of beam, against phase-shift armor, such weapon are meaningless, not that Yzak had any intention of getting hit by a Natural, the thought of being strike by such person while piloting such an exquisite unit would shame his pride as a ZAFT red uniform

As the duel comes begging for a melee fight, Setsuna unfold the Gn Sword Kai, the green edge of the blade glitters beautifully in the heat of battle.

Duel initial slash were avoided without any excessive movement, and Setsuna exploits the apportunity fully, the Exia counters the attack resulting with the Duel's arm nearly severed in half, although the shield perform its task as it allowed the Duel to escape from the huge sword range.

Such event didn't go unnoticed by Yzak best friend, Dearka Elsman.

"Damn Natural!" Yzak curses the shameful turn of event , though Setsuna isn't a soft hearted warrior, such an opportunity shouldn't be allow to go to waste, he fold his sword and aims rifle mode Gn Sword Kai toward the retreating Duel, just a millisecond from shooting his weapon, his instinct told him to evade, and so he narrowly avoid the Buster shot.

"Yzak, don't go near that weird mobile suit!" shouted Dearka through the coms unit.

"Damn natural! What's with that stupid sword? It pierces the shield even though it's not beam" Yzak rages while he switch to his rifle and shots towards the Exia.

"Athrun, what are you doing? Hurry up and finish that unit!" the frustrated voice of Yzak echoes through the coms unit.

"Leave this unit to me, go back Athrun up!"

"What! don't mock me, I'm gonna destroy this one myself"

"This unit excels at close quarters, Duel aren't suited to go up against him!, I'll hold this unit for now, Go!" yells Dearka as he rains beams onto Exia, unable to counter Dearka, Yzak charges at Strike, he would finish this guy quickly so he could settle the score with that bastard.

Yzak aggressive strikes frightened the untrained pilot of strike, as result Kira quickly wasted his energy in his panic attempt to hold of the angered Duel.

Meanwhile the Nazca class is closing in on the Arcangel and is preparing to fire its cannon, the Arcangel on the other hand were forced to still their hand knowing Flaga Mobius Zero is closing in on the enemy, if the Zero was just a second late, the Arcangel could have suffered heavy damage.

Their sneak attack was a success and the Nazca was damaged by the Mobius sneak attack, fully harnessing the chance, the Arcangel fired their Lohengrin to hammer the Nazca down.

Hearing the retreat order, Yzak vowed to at least destroy the Strike, The Blitz who had also joined to hammer the Strike down is pushing the Strike and its pilot into critical exhaustion, Even as he tried, Setsuna close quarter type machine were unable to effectively cover the Strike from the assault, the most that he can do is preventing any suit from closing in on the Strike.

"_Tch, I can't capture him, at this rate Kira going to get shot down_" Athrun is desperately thinking a way to prolong his friends life, "Yzak that enough we were ordered to retreat!" were the futile attempt to persuade his friend to stop their aggressive attack.

As the Strike energy dissipates the strike turns grey, its phase-shift armor has fully dissipates now, Setsuna were forced to recklessly close in to cover Strike, such recklessness almost killed him as few shots from the Buster nearly hit him.

Luckily for the two white suits pilot, Mu had finally reach them, and with joined effort between the Zero and Exia Strike were able to breach their line and headed towards the Arcangel where the Laucher-striker pack is waiting to recharge the Strike, just as the Strike equipped with the power pack, a grenade that passes manage to get pass the Exia and Zero hits the Strike.

Luckily for Kira the phase-shift armor were capable of withstanding the attack, and with the newly powered Strike, they were able to force the stolen suits to retreat.

* * *

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

i know me grammar sucks, Y U No Help beta for me?

also chapter is short coz i dont wanna rewrite a 3k worth of word should there any stupidly huge mistake


	5. Prelude to fall

sorry i forgot... i don't own gundam 00 or seed.

* * *

"I forgot to tell you something" were the greeting of Lieutenant Flaga as he grabs Kira as soon as the teenage coordinator leaves the locker room.

"The activation program of the Strike has been locked, so that no one else but you will be able to activate it" whispers the Lieutenant, "your unit is already locked from the very beginning right Setsuna?" added him as he glance toward the said person.

"Exia is already locked to my biometric, programming isn't my forte, even if I want to, I can't remove the lock placed on it" explained Setsuna who now wore a similar uniform as Flaga, the uniform were previously owned by the original test pilot, luckily for him, one of those uniforms fits him well.

As Mu hears those answers a huge grin escapes him, "_when it comes to secrecy, no one is better than Setsuna_" were his though while he float to other section of the ship to prevent any highly classified data from being leaked.

They had expected to the Artemis to try steal few data's from them, but it seems that Artemis is downright robbing them instead, pointing guns at the crews as soon as they entered the Umbrella.

The lack of Valid identification were their main excuse during the invasion of the ship, luckily the Arcangel crew didn't resist, unlucky for Setsuna, his lack of awareness on the officer ranks had mauled him into another trouble, as the highest ranking offices were taken in for questioning.

The Artemis commander office…

"Indeed the three of your ID's were definitely of the Atlantic Alliance, but I didn't get your ID… lieutenant…?" The Shousho carefully eyes the unknown officer.

"My deepest apology sir, unfortunately I had sworn to secrecy, I had sworn to conceal any data of the suit I pilot, my name or even my identification number until I were told otherwise by the Gn-project superior"

"Gn-project? And who is your superior?" the Shousho inquirers.

"That info is also one of the topics I was sworn to secrecy" the reply clearly earned an obvious distaste of the Shousho, upon observation he could almost tell that the same answer would be all he would get should he ask the other three.

To obtained secret information from a senior officer would be very hard, though if he cleverly isolates these leaders from the crew, perhaps some of the crews would leak information on the ship and its fascinating mobile suits.

"I understand you standings, but without proper information it would extremely difficult for us to provide you with supplies immediately" the Admiral uses their lack of cooperation as an excuse to prolonged their stay, which would by their engineers more time to study those precious weapon.

"We must head for the moon headquarters as soon as possible, this is because we are still being chased by ZAFT…" objected Ramius.

And in reply the admiral switches the screen toward the Laurasia class waiting for the Archangel outside the Artemis, clearly unable to penetrate its defenses.

Shrugging of the possible thread that the warship poses the Admiral continues to insist that the Arcangel stays, using the lingering Laurasia class as an excuse.

"We are what they after, waiting like this might even bring damage to Artemis…" Mu tries to argue with the Admiral logic, which were quickly shot down by the admiral, after all Artemis is known for its invincible state of defense.

The Admiral mind is already made up, and there is nothing they could do to change that, under the order of the Admiral, they were taken to a room where they were allowed to 'rest'.

"Even though we're from an unknown ship there's something wrong with the way we're being treated!" inside the room Natarle starts to fumes from the turn of events, that is until a soft snicker was heard from one of the occupant of the room.

"And what is that you find so funny lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle now direct he wrath toward the lieutenant with a pout on her face.

With a mischievous grin on his face the lieutenant looks at the second lieutenant in the eye and replied "forgive me shou-i but you looks too cute pouting like that"

"w-wh-wh-what are y-y-you talking about? We are in a difficult situation now don't play the fool" Natarle replied bashfully, normally a remark from Mu at times like this would only add fuel to the flame, though different effect were earned from the Shou-I, she was born in a military military and were molded into a mentally perfect soldier, her behavior hadn't attract any male liking so far and she had never been the subject of a flirt.

Clearly she never encounters The Hawk of Endymion before.

"There is nothing we can do though, they have no intention of letting us get back to the ship now" Flaga return to the main topic before Natarle were able to get back to her usual composure and give the Lieutenant the scolding of his life.

"They seem to think this place is completely safe, their lack of focus would definitely be exploit by the ZAFT" for the first time ever Setsuna voice his opinion to the matter, he was no strategist, that role were reserved for Sumeragi , though going through life and death as a Meister he did seem to pick a few tricks with his enhance quantum brainwave.

Meanwhile…

The initial bluff about the lieutenant Flaga and Setsuna being the pilot of the mobile suit weren't bought by the Artemis officer, and after a scene, Sai fiancée concern of Sai's well-being exposed the fact that Kira is actually a coordinator.

Which lead to Kira current conflict, he was easily labeled the coordinator betrayer by the officer, further adding conflict to his confused mind, he wanted to protect his friend, which was the only reason he fought against his kind, against his… friend.

They had forced him to unlock both Exia and Strike lock, though the system on Exia was so alien to Kira, he had no idea how to perform such task, for now they would have to be satisfied with the data's from the Strike, which were more intriguing to them, a mobile suit that could withstand a grenade would be a huge improvement to their military strength.

The phase-shift armor greatly overshadow the visually normal armor used by the Exia, to their appraisal the Exia is equipped with a much stronger material compared to conventional armor, which one is more tempting is obvious to them, they had no idea the value of the Gn-Drive installed on the Exia is.

Exia's other quality were also being dismissed, its ability to jammed signal were rendered useless in this world contaminated by the N-jammer.

* * *

Its not setsuna that's weak right? It's the exia unsuitable weapons and opponent that hinders him right? ... this story isn t catching any audience huh?... ᕙ(TT^TT)ᕗ nobody wanna beta this story? the chapters short and easy right?


	6. Escape

**Katosuki's Note: Hey guys Katosuki here! I like to congratulate LancelotQuanta on his/her work so far. The idea of this story actually blew me away even though I read many other crossover stories similar to this I find that even though this story might sound weak, it has a lot of potential. So let us take the time to comment and review this story so that we may evolve it to together with our fellow writer LancelotQuanta.**

* * *

**Its Name is GUNDAM**

**Summary: **_**The fight between Setsuna and Ribbons was disrupted by their own resonance, arriving in another battle field what would Setsuna do?**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Escape**

* * *

**CE. 71 – January 27 - Archangel - Hanger**

"So you want me to remove the locks on OS, right?" Kira asked as he lead the envoy toward Strike.  
"For starters, but I imagine that you could do a lot more than just that." Garcia said.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked with a soured look.

"For example, you could analyze the designs of these machines and build another or, even a weapon that's effective against these kinds of mobile suits."  
"Well I'm nothing but a civilian student." Kira said. "I'm not a soldier, nor a military contractor. There's no reason why I have to do that for you."  
"Ah...But you're already traitors to your fellow Coordinators." Garcia smugly said.

"Traitors..." Kira said, stunned by Garcia's words. He began to have flashbacks of Athrun.  
"I have no idea what your reasons were. Nor do I care. But regardless, you did betray your own people."  
"You're wrong! I..." Kira argued but was cut short.  
"As a coordinator siding with the Earth Forces, you're very valuable." Garcia asked, still in his smug attitude. "There's nothing to worry about. You'll be treated really well, in Eurasia."

* * *

**Outside – Space – Near Artemis**

The Blitz was launched silently from the Nazca-class carrier when the umbrella was dropped. Slowly, drifting toward Artemis, Nicol activated the mirage colloid system that was on his suit. Particles were released around the entire suit as the Blitz faded from the naked eye.

"Mirage Colloid dispersal satisfactory" Nicol said with a satisfied look, "Current loss rate at 37%. So I have an 80 minute time limit, huh?"

As Nicol passed the barriers range, he targeted the closes shield generator and fired.

_Artemis base was about to get a rude wakeup call_

* * *

**Archangel - Hanger**

Kira proceed to their bidding for them, initially they wanted to explore Exia R2 as well, unfortunately even the bright coordinator were unable to unlock the cockpit to the MS, frustrated with lack of success with the suit, they decided to leave it for now, and concentrated with what they have leverage and excess too. Then all the sudden, tremors could be felt all around the base,  
"Control! What with those tremors?" Garcia yelled thru his radio handset.  
"Unknown, sir! There's nothing within the area!" the operator said back as he looked on his screen for enemy contacts.  
"But these are explosion!" Garcia questioned not realizing what is about to happen.

"It could be a long ranged attack!" Garcia finally concluded, "Open the umbrella, Rize! What are you doing?"

Meanwhile outside the base, Nicol finally found what he was looking for as one of the umbrella generators activate as he deactivated mirage colloid. The Blitz activated its beam saber and sliced right thru the generator, causing massive amounts of damage to the shielding system.

"Th-There's a mobile suit within the defensive perimeter!" one of the operators screamed, " Our generators are being destroyed!"

"WHAT!" Garcia yelled hysterically.

Taking advance of the situation, Kira made his move to protect his friends. He kicked the technician and sealed the cockpit. Removing the final lock on the Strike OS, he began launch preparation.

"Bastard!" Garcia yelled as he watched the Strike move the catapult.

"We're under attack, right?" Kira said calmly as the air lock opened, "We don't have time for this!" Garcia and his men rushed for the command center in his base.  
_True to its name, the Blitz strike confusion onto the Artemis, taking advantage of the confusion._

* * *

**Artemis Base - Officers' confinement room…**

Before he had the chance to alert his companions, continues distinctive tremor shook them.

"Were under attack" Setsuna muttered as he looked at Mu in the eye, they without voicing their thought they came to the same conclusion, they need to hurried back to the ship, unless they want to die along with the slacking base.

"There's a crack in the wall from that last explosion! Mwu yelled at the door, "Air's leaking out!" He then whispered to his three companions "Shout something! Make them open the door!"

Blinking towards Murrue, she started to catch onto their thoughts and screamed "Help! We're gonna die! NO!"

While the two of them continues shouting for the guards attention, Setsuna got into position, waiting for the door to open. As the guard opened the door, Setsuna knocked him out with a jab at the neck and took out the second guard with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Hurry" was all that left Setsuna mouth, as he steals the guards' weapon and continue to lead the way, tossing one of the rifles to Mu.

"I'm definitely not going to die here in Artemis." Natarle said as she followed her superiors. Unfortunately for them halfway through their escape, one of the security personal spotted them "They are escaping!" was his shout alerting his comrades, even under attack they still remain foolishly true to their tasks, which is preventing said offices returning to their ships, trapping them in a sealed corridor.

"This doesn't look good!" Mu said as he fired a burst from his rifle, trying to slow the guards down. He looked at Setsuna who hiding behind on the other corner, watching him picking off the guards one by one.

Mu thought to himself. '_Damn I was right about this guy being special ops'_

"Commander, we have to find another way back." Natarle said as she crouched right beside him. "The corridor is a dead end and the only way out is the door that reaches to an airlock near the hangers. But we have to get thru the guards." There was a moment of silence among the officers, only to be broken by Setsuna.

"I'll go and act as decoy" Setsuna said as he reloaded another clip that he stole from the guard. "Then you guys make a run for it to that airlock, it should take you to Archangel. Go!" He charged right into the stream of gunfire, taking care of last soldier. The officers began to rush past as they neared the airlock.

A gunshot was fired … The sudden burst of fire caught most of the escaping offices by shock. The intended victim was other than Murrue Ramius and if it weren't for the pure bred innovator quick reflex on shoving of the Captain from the line of fire, the Archangel might have lost their captain.

Mu quickly leveled his rifle and finished off the surviving soldier. "We've got to go. This base could come down any minute now. To Mu's luck, he spoke too soon as the ceiling exploded, causing both parties to separate onto either side, blocking both Murrue and Setsuna's escape route.

Realising that they are running out of time, Ramius were forced to make a difficult situation "Ensign hurry back to Arcangel, the enemy is closing in on the ship, the crew need a leader to lead them"

With a frustrated look on her face Natarle gave a forced nod before hurrying to the ship, Flaga followed suit to cover her from any hostiles.

"I'm sorry for bringing you down with me, if only I weren't such a burden" Ramius had a downed look on her face, even she knew that with Setsunas' current armament only a miracle would allow them to returned to the ship before the Arcangel takes off.

"Don't lose hope, I'll cut a path to the future!" The innovator said as he grabs Ramius by the waist and start heading to the complete opposite direction from the Arcangel.  
"Wha..? What are you talking about? Kyaaa!where are you touching? Setsuna?" Setsuna practically drag Ramius, the fact that the Captain had somehow injured, perhaps strained her right leg weren't lost to him.

"Trust me!" Setsuna didn't explain anything, as he continues to guide Murrue through a different path, Setsuna had always had a hard time expressing himself, a trait common to those who were broken by the war, unfortunately he were unable to express his thoughts nor feeling into words.  
Somehow, he felt Ramius had given up the instant their path was blocked by those rains of fires, he already changed, he won't let those who fights besides him surrender to fate, he will cut open the path to the future.  
Ramius allow herself to be pulled along by the mysterious pilot; he never explained anything about himself, was he that good at secrecy? But she suspect the opposite, the pilot were just lacking a huge amount of self-expression, she continues to look to the front, but not at the battlefield that Setsuna cut through, but at the men himself, a men whose shadows were one of those who went through unspeakable horror of war.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kira had engage the Blitz, the Sword Strike continues to dominate the close quarters combat with its sword, as soon as Kira closes in with Sword Strike, the only logical move his opponent could do was trying their best to evade the deadly slashes.  
It's a different story if Nicol had back up, if he could endured the strike deadly slashes for a another few minute the tide would turn in his favor.

Luckily for the Archangel, two of their senior officers were back, and until Murrue Ramius return, the Archangel would be commanded by Natarle who is more proficient in commanding ships compared to Mu.

The Duel and Buster is already wreaking havoc at the Artemis entrance, heavy chain explosion is beginning to surround the area.  
"Recalled the Strike, we'll use the opposite exit to escape from the Artemis!" Natarle swiftly commanded. "Also, try to contact the Captain if you can raise her on the radio.

"Kira, Kira come back, The Archangel is launching" Miriallia notify the Strike pilot of the Archangel intention, Kira who expertly manipulate his environment and timing to his advantage uses the explosion around Artemis to escape from the melee combat with Blitz.  
As soon as the Strike landed, they were supposed free to go, but the normally steel hearted Natarle seems to be hesitating, Ramius and Setsuna haven't joined them, Ramius last order were for them to launch Archangel immediately would she left them with Artemis?  
In the few second of hesitation present, Romero suddenly notify them of a transmission from an ally frequency, with an acknowledgment from Natarle they were grace by the sight of Setsuna and Ramius cramped inside a standard Moebius unit, it seems the two of them had stolen a Moebius unit during their escape.

Unfortunately the Moebius was design to be small and compact, for mass production and its cockpit is for a single pilot, currently the two of them were cramped within the small cockpit with Setsuna's neck being strangle/hug by the captain in attempt to stable herself from the g-force from Setsuna who piloted aggressively to avoid the debris threatening hit them.

"Launch the Archangel at maxi KYAAAA!" the Captain girlishly scream as Setsuna avoids another explosion, after all he knows full well that a single hit could cost them their life, the Moebius is definitely not fitted with phase-shift armor or any reinforced armor.  
"As soon as the two of them land, we will launch at maximum velocity!" hesitant was no longer present in the judgment of the ensign, an true to her words as soon as the escapee landed beside Strike the ship went full velocity to escape the exploding Artemis and their pursuers.

* * *

**Archangel - Hanger**

As soon as the Moebius docked in the hanger, the two exited from the unit. It was then when Setsuna started to feel the wrath of the Captain due to his recklessness.  
Murrue continue to scold as she sent death glares at the poor pilot, and for the first time ever Setsuna is shrinking under the wrath of a person.

Normally, Murrue is very calm and collective, she would be capable of forgiving a few reckless act, but it seems even she had her limits, added with the fact that she were forced to hang for dear life was all that is needed to make her explode.

"Ha'ah it's like you were married couple already" a sarcastic comment came from the playful Mu who was just ignored by the tired Kira.  
"W-wh-what are you talking about Lieutenant" Ramius start to blush madly now, refusing to continue to humiliate herself she chose to retreat from the battle field to regain her composure, no she is definitely not running away, it is called tactical retreat, she continue to denying herself and seeking the true reason for her sudden burst of emotion.

* * *

**Archangel – Crew Quarters**

Kira staggered into the room with very little life in his eyes, not even noticing a person following him from behind and stooping at his door. He sat on the bed and then went to sleep not even caring when Birdie landed on his shoulder.

"Traitor" Kira muttered under his breath as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Up: The Song of the Fallen**

* * *

****I here by express my gratitude for the help of Katosuki, i hope to improve under his guidance, ~LancelotQuanta.


	7. The Song of the Fallen

**LOL i forgot AN~ ka ka~**

****Thanks to Katosuki for betaing the chapter, the chapter would never be publish if it wasn't for him~

**Its Name is GUNDAM**

**Summary: _The fight between Setsuna and Ribbons was disrupted by their own resonance, arriving in another battle field what would Setsuna do?_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Song of the Fallen**

* * *

**January 28 C.E. 71 - Shuttle to Aprilius One**

The door to the shuttle passenger compartment opened, revealing one person, Athrun's father, Patrick Zala, sitting in one of the seats. Both Athrun and Commander Le Creuset saluted as they entered the compartment.  
"National Defense Chairman Zala, we hope you will permit us to accompany you."  
The young man returned the salute while Patrick simply waved them off. "No need for formalities."  
"Yes. I understand. It's been awhile, Father." he answered, taking his seat behind Commander Le Creuset.  
"Needless to say, I agree with your opinion report. The problem is the fact that they've developed such advanced mobile suits. We'll forget all about the pilots. I went ahead and deleted that from the report."  
Athrun stared at his father in surprise. Concealing more important from the Council like that, had to be illegal.  
To Athrun's further surprise, Le Creuset said, "Thank you very much sir. I was confident that you would make that decision."  
"Just think of the reaction if we told them that those machines were being piloted by a Coordinator. It would only give the moderate faction something unnecessary to argue about."  
"Wouldn't you also find it difficult to have your friend be referred to as someone who has sided to the Earth Forces, due to the report?" Commander Creuset asked.  
"No, but..."  
"The Naturals created a mobile suit that can perform that well even with a Natural piloting it." his father said. "So that's what we're reporting. Understood?"  
"Yes... _Father_."

* * *

**PLANT Supreme Council** - **Aprilius One - Thirty Minutes Later**  
"I believe you can understand from the course of events you just saw that our actions were not intended as an attack on Heliopolis itself but the result of collateral damage and that the Earth Forces were at fault for the collapse. That concludes my report. Thank you for your attention." Rau said, saluting the Supreme Council before taking his seat again.  
"So Orb was working with the Earth Forces all along." Council Member Orson White said. "They're the ones who violated the treaty."  
"Ah...But Orb didn't design those machines. Morgenroete did." Eileen Canaver countered. "And last time I checked, Morgenroete was a company, not a country. As such, could do what they please."  
"But Morgenroete is a corporation of Orb." Ezalia argued.  
"Yes. But Morgenroete is an independent company and is not the Orb government. And we have a treaty with the Orb government, not Morgenroete."  
"This only further illustrates that those living on Earth cannot be trusted." Herman Gould said.  
"However, Commander Le Creuset, are these prototype mobile suits worth all of the sacrifices that have been made by our forces?" Patrick Zala asked, interrupting their argument.  
Rau Le Creuset stood up again. "To explain the new mobile suits and their capabilities to you, I have one of our pilots with me, who has not only piloted one of the new machines and fought against the two machines that have remained with the enemy. Athrun Zala. He will give you the report on these new mobile suits. With your permission of course."  
"I will allow Athrun Zala to present his report." Siegel Clyne said.

Athrun saluted and approached the council. The display screens in the council's tables came to life, showing the first of the new machines, the Aegis.

"First, this machine is known as the GAT-X303 'Aegis'. One major characteristic is its ability to transform. Due to its frame structure, it is fundamentally different from four of the other machines, this allows the machine to transform into a mobile armor. Upon transformation, it's equipped with the powerful 580-millimeter dual-phase energy cannon called Scylla. Along with the other machines, it comes with an armor system called Phase-Shift Armor, which has yet to be tested in actual battle. At present, we are reprogramming the OS to bring out its maximum potential. And based on the specs of the machine, it is believed that these mobile suits are superior, both in technology and power, to ZAFT's main weapon, the GINN."

The Duel appeared, one of its beam sabers drawn.  
"GAT-X102, 'Duel'. This machine was developed with close-range combat in mind and has a wide range of uses. It's believed to the basis of the development of the other machines. Like the others, it has anti-air system 'Igelstellungs'. The machine also has a beam saber and an anti-beam shield.

Next, the Buster appeared, firing its powerful cannon.  
"GAT-X103, 'Buster'. This machine was designed with long-range artillery attacks in mind. It is believed that this machine was built to provide fire support from the rear and sniper attacks. It is not equipped with a shield; however it has a 350-millimeter gun launcher that uses attachments to become an ultrahigh-impulse long-range sniper rifle or an anti-armor shotgun."

Then the Blitz appeared. It raised its arm and fired off the lancer darts.  
"GAT-X207, 'Blitz'. This one has a special feature called Mirage Colloid, where by gas particles are released over the armor's surface, turning this machine virtually invisible to enemy eyes. This system makes it effective for search and destroy missions. However, when this system is activated, it is unable to use its Phase-Shift Armor System. It's believed that this machine was developed for blitzkrieg warfare. It is also equipped with it's own weapons, Trikeros and Gleipnir."

"Now the one that got away. First, the GAT-X105, Strike. From what we know, it is a machine capable of various types of combat. The design allows this model to switch between a number of different weapon packs, named Launcher, Sword and Aile. From what we can tell, the Launcher has a 320-millimeter ultrahigh-impulse cannon. Our assumption is that it also has a 120-millimeter anti-ship Vulcan cannon as well as a 350-millimeter gun launcher. The Sword module equips it with a 15-meter long anti-ship blade and a beam boomerang. Lastly, the Alie pack which gives the Strike a boost in maneuverability and speed, it is also equip with a beam rifle, shield and a pair of beam sabers In addition, the machine carries two combat knives in it's hip section. It is assumed that this machine has a high combat potential, however we are currently unsure if they were more packs created for the Strike due an in-depth analysis and the Aile and Launcher packs copying the abilities of both GAT X-102 Duel and GAT X-103 Buster."

Lastly, an unknown unit that escaped our Intel report. A video of the Exia R2 was played, showing it unfolding the Sword Rifle Kia in combat while it engaged the Duel. Currently were dubbing it as the Excalibur-01. It was determined that this is a close range high maneuver type mobile suit similar to the Duel. From visual analysis, it's equip with two beam saber mounted on a rotatable waist armor and a unique Sword Rifle capable of blocking beam weapons, cutting thru high density shields, and to act as a beam rifle. However, I wish to ask permission to voice my own opinion about this unit."

Siegel looked at the boy in front of him and sighed, "You may voice your own opinion."

"Alright, I know this might sound crazy but I believe that this unit wasn't made by either Orb, Earth Alliance, or by the PLANTs, at least I hope it wasn't made by the PLANTs. My first reason is the frame design of the Excalibur" Athrun reasoned as he opened a file on his own terminal, showing a laser imaging of the Exia. "As you can see, this design is more refined than the other five units. It doesn't waste addition armor or weapon mass, perfectly balancing itself for its pilot, who is currently unknown. I believe this is custom unit meant for ace pilots. But there is one thing that I felt that was ignored by the higher ups, the green particle emission that seems to be what grants the suit its mobility. It may as well be its power source because of the two battles, it never lost power. It …"

"That's enough, Athrun" Patrick stated in monotone voice, "You may summit a full analysis after this meeting."

"Sir" Athrun said before saluting and then returning to his seat.  
"They've actually manufactured these abominations!" Jeremy Maxwell said, the disgust evident in his voice. "Those disgusting Naturals."  
"But they're only in the trail stages. You can hardly consider seven mobile suits a threat." Eileen Canaver said.  
"But if they've come this far, the next step would be to mass-produce." Ezalia said.  
While Clyne vainly tried to reestablish order among the Council. When Patrick Zala spoke.  
"There is no one who prefers to fight. Who among us actually wants to head out to a battlefield? We want to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily. That has always been our only wish." Zala stood up, his voice becoming louder. "But who so ruthlessly shattered that wish? Who took our freedom away for their own selfish ambitions? Who pushes us aside to better themselves? Who exploits the Coordinators?"  
"Who will never let us forget the Bloody Valentine Tragedy? The nightmarish destruction of Junius Seven! 243,721 people. It has been one year since that abominable incident claimed so many of fellow citizens. Yet we've pondered endless to try to end this war quickly. Our demands have been minor. However, the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time again!"  
"We fight because it's the only way to protect ourselves. If we must fight to protect ourselves, then we have no choice but to fight!" Patrick Zala said, bringing his speech to an end.

* * *

**C.E. 71 – February 3 - Archangel - Bridge**

"Reconfirmation, no sign of enemy ships within a radius of 5000."  
"Looks like they've completely lost us and that would be the only thing I'd like to thank Artemis for" Mwu nonchalantly voiced his opinion.  
"But…" Natarle threw a worried look toward her Captain.  
"Yeah, I know, although it's good we managed to lose them, we still haven't solved any of our own problems yet" Murrue directed her worried looks at the fourth officer, which was awarded by the always present stoic expression by the pilot, deep down she knew, said person was completely useless in such matter.  
The officers of the ship is having a tough time deciding the course of the Archangel, they are running out of supply, and without supply, added with the increased amount of resident thanks to a certain coordinator, such supply is on a constant drain, especially the liquid of life, water.  
Even under ration they are hardly pressed for supply, and they can't hasten their voyage any further, the debris belt efficiently hindered they path and slowing them down, to navigate through such area at high speed is nothing less than a suicide.  
In those conflicted time, a brilliant idea came…

"_A mountain of waste created by humans since they gained the ability to freely move in and out of space_…" Mu ponders as he tried to occupy his mind with something else besides dehydration, and that's when a brilliant idea came to his mind.

"Is there something on your mind Mu?" the innovator picks up a tint of joy from the carefree pilot.

"Hehe, as a matter of fact, I just got a great idea, after all, I am the man who made the impossible possible" Mu beamed happily at Setsuna.

"Listen, I have a great idea, which could save us from our supply crisis!" Mu called attention to himself, as he about to dump one of his greatest solutions to the crew.

"And that is?" Natarle intrigue by the possibility of the crisis at hand salvation.

"The debris belt is a mountain of waste created by human since we came to space" said Mu as he beamed happily.

"And…?" Making no sense at all Natarle were about to question Mu's sanity when the phrase came to light "!" "Of course, salvage." The key word for the puzzle came to light, almost instantly the rest of the crew came to the same conclusion.

Finally there is a glimmer of hope for them, a path to survive, even if it meant grave robbing.

As they closes in on the Debris Belt, the officers summons the group of teenage recruits for a briefing session, they were after all shorthanded, added with the fact that they were still under pursuit, the ship will need all hands to quickly scavenge the wreckages.

"Don't tell me you're going to resupply that way…" muttered Tolle.

"We have no choice, if not we won't be able to hold out much longer" Mwu said while standing next to Natarle chair, he had form a habit of teasing the strict ensign whenever possible, and Natarle defenses won't last long under the hawk fierce assault.

"I want you guys to help out. By operating those Mistrals" Murrue states her request earning the gasps of the teenagers.

"I'm not too happy about that myself, but there is no other way to get resupplied, we have to do it if we want to survive" Natarle add with a tint of sadness on her face, did she lose someone to the space?

"We're not trying to disturb the dead, we just trying to take a little… of the things that are important for us now, so we can survive." Murrue finished as she glances to the silent officer, while trying to read his thoughts.

The initial vanguard that left to scavenge the wreckage, had return with conflicted thoughts, the wreckage in front of the, hold 10 billion tons of precious frozen water, and are the resting place of Junius 7, the resting place of 243 721 of innocent lives that were swallowed whole by the flame of racism, jealousy, greed, and hatred, lives fallen prey to the bloodthirsty beast, beast known as war.

"Use the water there? Are you serious?"

"We're desperate for water, and that place could provide us with it"

"But Natal-san you see it yourself, that PLANT was the resting place where thousands died, using that…"

"No one here is happily saying 'we found water!'" Mu tried to support Natarle statement, which earned him the blank stares from few offices who still remembered that self-satisfied grin when he comes up with that idea.

"What? did I said something wrong?" clearly realize being the subject of the blank stares.

"…" were the officers' replies to his question.

"If it was possible we won't be going there, but now our hand was forced, it's the thing we must do to stay alive" The silent pilot finally voiced his thought, earning the attention of the room since he rarely spoke, and so as the final hammer of realization stroke, it's do or die.

The salvaging operation continues as the verdict we're decided, workers pot continue cutting ices into manageable chunks, and some transport spare-parts found on the wreckage back to the Archangel.

Currently, Kira was responsible of guarding the workers while Mu on standby at the hanger. Setsuna shift was over, he had just returned to the Archangel and he went straight for his private quarters.

* * *

**Archangel – Setsuna's quarters**

He stared at his screen and sighed as he stretched his shoulders. Over the course of the voyage, Setsuna had taken any spare time to learn the standings of this world, and unfortunately, his fears came true, even if the earth geology was the same as he know, the standings, nationals, constellation, and many more were different, he certainly did not travel back nor through time, it is as if, this were a parallel universe. Also, he hacked into the Archangel's database and found out more of what he was up against in the future, along with the G-weapon specs.

And if this is a parallel universe… how does he get home?

The only reason he still stays on the ship is because of his concern over the civilians on board the ship, once they were freed from the crossfire he would likely leave the ship, after all, he know better than to pick sides in wars.

Both sides would claim they were on the right side and their enemy is the one that needs to be destroyed, could he return to the Celestial Being armed intervention policy?

The thought was unacceptable, such act might give birth to another A-law organization, a mistake that he knew too well not to be repeated.

Despite his will, the only option for him was to be swept by the tide.

* * *

**Ruins of Junius 7 - Few Hour Later**

The Exia, the Strike, the Moebius Zero and several Mistrals set down on the ruins of Junius Seven. They had landed in the middle of what had once been a park.

The Mistral crews began to exit their vehicles. Miriallia stepped out of a Mistral, holding a number of paper flowers in her arms. The flowers had been made by Flay and the children, who had been recovered from Heliopolis.

Miriallia threw the paper flowers up, scattering them across the ruins of their former home. Everyone took a minute of silence, saying a prayer for the victims of the Bloody Valentine.

Once they were done, everyone returned to their Mistrals and carried out their various duties. The Strike, the Exia, and the Moebius Zero took off, patrolling the area. Just in case.

On the Exia, Setsuna gloomed on the evils of this universe. The atrocities that people will cause over genetics. It was no better than him with the KPSA during the Solar Wars back in his world and worse than what Ali Al-Saachez could do.

_'This world is full of unending hatred'_

* * *

**C.E. 71 – February 5 - Debris Belt - Junius 7 Ruins**

The days had been long and quiet since they found the ruins of Junius Seven. Kira couldn't complain. He preferred it over fighting another battle.

"We need to keep our guard up." Setsuna said over the radio in a monotone voice. "I've neutralized three GINN Long Range Reconnaissance types in the past two days."

"Hmm do they suspect were here." Mwu said. "It's unlikely that a ZAFT warship is nearby. But there may be more of them out there. So keep a close eye on things. Ensign Badgiruel, how long until we're done loading up the last of the supplies?"

"We should be done in approximately an hour." she replied.

"Good. Captain, once the supplies are loaded, we should head out just to be on the safe side."

"I agree, Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue replied. "As soon as the last of the supplies are loaded, we'll be leaving the Debris Belt for Lunar HQ."

Kira resumed his patrol as he thought of one thing … the moon. They would soon be heading for the moon. Where Kira could leave this war behind and return to his normal life.

He moved around a large piece of debris when he spotted a badly damaged civilian shuttle. Normally, he would have passed it off just a piece of space junk but it was too new. Both the ship and it's battle damage. It must have been raided by pirates and then drifted into the Debris Belt. He had heard that with both ZAFT's and the Earth Alliance's military fighting the war, they were unable to patrol the civilian space routes and as a result, piracy had dramatically increased.

Suddenly, a GINN appeared. The Strike's computer identified it as a GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type. The GINN was inspecting the shuttle. It was searching for something.

Kira moved behind some debris, hoping that the GINN would leave before it spotted anyone. He didn't want to kill anyone else. The GINN, seemingly satisfied that what it was looking for wasn't on the shuttle, started to leave.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. As the Mistral that Kuzzey was on, started it's return to the Archangel. It's flight path passing near the shuttle. GINN glanced back, spotting the Mistral and open fired on the Mistral.

"No!" Kira cursed. "Why couldn't you just leave?"

He had no choice, if the GINN spotted the Archangel, it would be all over. He aimed at the GINN and squeezed the trigger a few times. His shots hit the GINN dead on, destroying it instantly.

"Thanks kid. That was a close one." Jackie Tonomura said.

"Yeah, thanks Kira." Kuzzey added.

Kira didn't feel all that great about saving them. Again, he had killed someone. Why did he have to get involved in this war? Why did this war have to happen in the first place?

Kira sighed as he resumed his patrol. Maybe a minute later, he spotted something. A lone escape pod floating among the debris.

_'Could it be from the shuttle? Is there still someone alive in there?'_

Deciding it was better to safe than sorry, he picked up the pod and headed back to the ship.

* * *

**Archangel - Hanger**

A little while later, the Strike was the last to finish docking in the Archangel and settled down the escape pod on the hanger floor. Murdock began to unlocking the pod from the outside as Kira, Captain Ramius, Mu, Ensign Badgiruel, some of the crews from Mistrals and a group of security guards were all standing around the pod waiting.

"Are we gonna make picking up strays like this, a habit?" Mu jokingly asked.

Just then, the pod opened up and a bright pink ball flew out.

"Haro! Hello there! Haro!" the ball shouted, round flaps on it's sides flapping wildly, startling him.

"What? What is this?" one of the security guards asked, giving it the odd eye ball, staring at the pink machine.

"That's Mister Pink." a voice said.

A voice he knew. A voice anyone from the PLANTs would know.

'It couldn't be' Setsuna thought as he looked down from his repair work.

"Haro, Haro!" chirped the little pink robot as it floated through the air.

Following the robot came out a pink haired girl wearing a white and purple dress. The sight of her caused Kira to blush as she floated towards him. In a gentlemanly act, the young pilot offered his hand and helped the girl to the ground.

* * *

**Inside one of the vacant room on Arcangel**

"Thank you very much for recovering the pod, my name is Lacus Clyne" the soft spoken pink haired princess thanked the white ship crew politely.

"Hello Lacus, Hello" the pink Haro resting on Lacus lap chirps as if reminding Lacus it's present in the room.

"This is my friend, Haro" the gentle girl softly introduce the round thing to the crew.

"_It's a smaller version of Haro, though it is as loud as the one back home_" The innovator mused, god knows how shocked he was, the girls voice was definitely the one he knew, the one owned by a Feldt Grace, added with the pink ball, he thought Celestial Being had somehow tracked him and are plotting to signal him of their arrival, unfortunately, right now, those are empty hopes.

Now that he had more composure to analyse the pink princess, they were worlds apart, this girl is somewhat more famine and naive compared to the pink girl he knew.

"Hello, hello to you to" the pink ball chirps, which earn the sigh and facepalm of several officer in the room.

At the moment small mutters could be heard from outside the room, especially in front the door, sighing Natarle proceed to scold them for their eavesdropping, as she scold them, the pink princess spotted the innocently standing Kira in the hallway and smiled wave at him.

Kira tensed under those small gestured, after all he had no idea how to react to a smiling princess waving at him, deciding that staying away from the room now would save him from Natarle wrath he turned and flee from the scene.

"Clyne huh... The current High Councillor of PLANT is called Siegel Clyne" The Hawk try to redirect the conversation toward a more constructive direction.

"Ah, Siegel Clyne is my father, Do you know him?" and so the hawk earned himself another facepalm, didn't the girl realise the situation she's in? They are OMNI enforcers, and she is the daughter of the PLANT High Councillor.

Deciding that was a dead end as well, Ramius throws another question at the princess,"How did you end up here in the debris belt?" said princess then explain the trail of event to officers

* * *

**C.E. 71 February 6 - Archangel Bridge - One Hour Later**

"Captain, all of the supplies have been brought on board and secured." Murdock said over the intercom. "We're ready to leave."

"Newmann, take us out of the Debris Belt and back on to Lunar HQ." Ramius ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Newmann said as he powered up the engines and started maneuvering out of the debris field.

"So what are we gonna do about our new guest?" Mu asked, but truth be told, just about everyone was wondering that.

"It looks like we don't have any other choice but to bring her with us to the Moon HQ" reply the captain of the ship.

"We don't have other choice do we?"

"But... what will happen to her if we bring her back to the Moon HQ? Even if she's a civilian..." troubled expression clear on the Captain face.

"They'd welcome her with open arms. She is after all, Clyne's daughter, there are many way they can use her"Mu said sarcastically.

"If possible, i don't want to let that happen to her, to a civilian... and such a young girl"

"If you say that, then what about these guys? Those who are helping us operate this ship, they were brought on board this ship and joined battles, they're civilian children as well" Ensign Badgiruel entered the discussion.

"That's because..."

"Although inevitable, you made Kira Yamato and others participate in the war, and now you just don't want that girl involved, is that what you are saying?" The Ensign cut The Captain short.

"Even so, there are things you can and cannot do, it's because we continue to turn a blind eye to these things that the hatred grow" Setsuna interrupt the debate.

"That girl is Clyne's daughter, that means she isn't just any ordinary civilian, that is the fact" added Badgiruel.

"Ma'am!" Romero said, interrupting their conversation. "We're receiving a transmission."

"Who is it from?" Murrue asked.

"I'm verifying it right now." Romero replied. "It's from the 8th Fleet!"

"It's from Admiral Halberton." Murrue said, practically jumping out of her chair. "Patch it through."

Static filled the bridge's speakers. "Arch...gel...Come...Archangel...This is...gomery..." the voice said, growing clearer and clearer. "Come in Archangel...This is the Montgomery. We've been dispatched to rendezvous with you and escort you to the rest of the 8th Fleet."

A loud cheer filled the bridge. It looked like their luck was finally turning around.

_Or is it?_

* * *

**Next Up: I am Gundam**


	8. I am GUNDAM

Long time no see... i thought the story is dead, thank to new readers for reviving the story, i don't own the story, this is a non-profit fanfic.

Arcangel cafeteria…

* * *

Arcangel had already been contacted by its allies, as he continue to ponder on the correct course of action, Setsuna decided now is a good time as any to head to the cafeteria.

He decided to take this opportunity to digest some nutrition peacefully, unfortunately for him even that insignificant wish couldn't be fulfilled, and the main reason would originate from the two noisy girls arguing over a similarly insignificant matter.

As the matter continues indefinitely, the familiar face of a comrade in arms entered the room.

"What happened?" ask Kira as he tried to understand the situation.

"It's the food for that girl, Miri wants Flay to bring it to her, Flay said no, they got upset just because of that" answered Kuzzey.

The brief explanation gives light to the event, and a certain innovator find the scene as an opportunity to access the psychology of the war, probably the orginal gear that makes the clock tick, the differences between a coordinator, and a natural.

"I don't want to, it's scary to go to a place that has a coordinator" Answered the red haired girl.

Perhaps the innovator was wrong, though the surface of the matter seems insignificant, the true value runs much deeper.

"Flay!" exclaim Marilia who obviously notice the presence of a brown-haired teenage in the room.

"Of course that doesn't include Kira, I understand that, but, that girl is from ZAFT right? A coordinator isn't just smart, they also have excellent reflexes, what happens if something goes wrong? Right?" Argued Flay, she even went as far as asking confirmation from Kira leaving the coordinator speechless.

Thanks to the little speech of her, Although Setsuna couldn't put that conclusion in words, but he finally understood it, the reason for the war, in its simplest form… Fear.

The natural envy the coordinator for their talents, and before long the envy turns to fear… fear of being replaced, fear of being oppressed, so they took the initiative, they tried to oppress the coordinators, but the coordinator are humans too.

The coordinator on the other hand would not be oppressed, not without a fight, and so one thing lead to another, an in the end… war.

As Setsuna continue to submerge himself in the ocean of emotion born from an insignificant squabbling, he even missed the entrance of a princess.

"My… whose really strong?" an innocent voice as beautiful as a silver bell sounded through the cafeteria, completely in contrast with the somewhat annoying pink ball flapping beside her who continues to make illogical remarks, it seemed this smaller HARO has a very limited vocabulary, not an uncommon feature for HARO's but atleast the HARO's back home could make basic repair or assist in battle... this one...

The quartet finally gathered enough wits to finally be shocked by the appearance of the princess.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I surprised you, I got thirsty, and please don't laugh at me, but I'm very hungry as well" explained the polite princess, however not even someone with an excellence reflexes as Kira still couldn't come up with a reply yet.

"Is this the cafeteria? I'd be happy if I can have something to eat" added Lacus politely, and true to his title, the one with excellent reflexes finally gathered enough wits.

"H..hold on a second!" maybe not quite excellent after all…

"They didn't lock your door?" Kuzzey who's supposedly gifted with a normal reflex were the first to voice a logical set of words.

"I don't understand! Why is a ZAFT girl walking around without permission?" a hint of fear gradually filled the red haired girl.

"Ara, I didn't get out without permission, I asked while I was in the room, 'is it ok for me to come out?' I did that three times!" the princess answered with overflowing innocence and pride.

"And, I don't belong to ZAFT, ZAFT is the name for the army, its officially known as the Zodiac Alliance of Freedo…." Although before she could finish her explanation she was rudely irrupted.

"You're all the same, you're all coordinators"

Normally the innovator would have intervene to prevent the event from taking a disastrous turn, but before he could acted, instead of lashing with fury from being directed with racism, the princess replied politely.

"We are not the same, though I am a coordinator, I am not military personnel" after briefly examines the appearance of the red haired girl she added.

"You are not military personnel either, right? If so, then we are the same. Sorry for the late greeting my name is…" although she continuously initiates the chance for mutual sense of humanism, she was constantly disrupted.

"You're a coordinator! Don't act like we can be friends!" Flay ended up saying an even worse statement as before, it can't be done, this child heart is still unprepared, no matter how much Lacus try, she would only ended up pushing the girl away from her.

Flay further outburst were hindered by a firm grip on her shoulder.

"That's enough miss. Kira please escort Miss Lacus back to her room" said Setsuna who had neatly returned his tray to the counter, even though he didn't know how to put his thoughts into words, he reached a conclusion, that for the moment, further dialog is impossible and would only worsen.

"Sai, Marilia, take care of your friend" said Setsuna as he too exited the cafeteria.

With Kira…

"I have to stay here, don't I" Lacus politely voices her thought.

"Yes, it seems to be that way"

"This is boring, I'm alone all the time, even though I want to talk to everyone" said Lacus as she dejectedly sits on the chair.

"That's because this is an Earth Alliance ship, and there are people… who don't like coordinators, besides, we're now at war…" Said Kira as his eyes stares into an empty space, the one who is hurt the most by Flay words weren't Lacus but instead is Kira.

"What a pity… but you are very kind, Thank you!" Said Lacus as she tried to lifts the heavy atmosphere.

"B… because I'm a coordinator too"

"But you are kind because you are yourself, right? Could I have your name please" said Lacus with an angelic smile.

"I'm KIra, Kira Yamato" answered the blushing Kira.

Time passes…

The news of their rendezvous with the earth alliance fleet had finally been speared across the ship, somewhat giving them a sense of calmness and relief, some sleep better during their time off, while other waiting patiently for the next event to unfold.

For Setsuna, the rendezvous would be the end for his travel with the Arcangel, he had no intention of joining either side of the war, and with the new information entering the ship he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

Arcangel Bridge…

* * *

"Three ships on radar, escort ships, Montgomery, Bernard, Law" the cheers of the crew echoes through the ship as their ally entered their radar field of detection.

But just as quickly as the light atmosphere were broken with the detection of battle-like heat pattern wave, from their supposed to be escort.

"Exia, Lieutenant Seiei, to the linear catapult"the operator voice echoes through the launch deck, as soon as the red light turn to green the Exia R2 is being catapult into battle.

"Mobius Zero-type, Lieutenant Flaga, to the catapult" and similarly the Zero exited the Arcangel with great speed.

"You're late kid!"

" I'm sorry!" replied Kira as he entered the Strike cockpit.

"To the catapult, Launcher Striker, stand by, system all green, route clear, Strike, go ahead"

Exia who is equipped with one of strike spare shields entered the battlefield, his main task is to confront the opponent leader, in this case Aegis while Launcher strike would back him up with support fire, the main idea was to swiftly eliminate Aegis, with the unit spearheading the assault gone, things would be in their favour, if only the GUNDAMs pilot were out for blood.

The two unit begin their dog fight as the Aegis wisely avoided close combat with the terrifying close range oriented white suit, however if he strayed too far away from the Excalibur the Strike would have clean shot at him.

The red machine turns and twist to maintain the range, however the Excalibur pilot isn't a rookie, could it be that the pilot is also a coordinator?

But before long he ended being force to enter melee combat, The Aegis quickly activate its wrists mounted beam saber to parry the terrifying green blade, the footage from the last battle teaches them how deadly the enormous blade could be.

And even though the Aegis intercept to enormous blade with two blades and a full thrust, it was single handedly thrown back, however instead of pursuing the tumbling red machine, the Excalibur uses the momentum from the impact to quickly distance himself from the red suit.

And the answer came at last minute from the tail of Athrun eye as he saw the Strike pointing its equally terrifying 320-millimeter ultrahigh-impulse cannon at him, however due to a stroke of luck, the pilot of the Strike… Kira had a moment of hesitation, and he narrowly escapes the blue red beam of annihilation.

A normally a waste of such perfect opportunity would earn the pilot of the Strike, harsh curse and abusive words, however instead of that a mere silence greeted him as the Exia re-engage the red machine who quickly increases the distance between them.

"Kira, Lieutenant Flaga machine in damaged, cover him" ordered Setsuna as he continues to engage the Aegis.

The strike quickly changed target and narrowly saved the Zero from an additional damage from the pursuing GINN.

Having Kira to snipe the Aegis had been a huge mistake, he always felt the warring emotions between the two unit whenever they were in combat before, and the slip fortify his assumption, Kira would have less trouble engaging the Duel, Blitz, Buster, or any other machine, but as soon as the Aegis entered the equation things would go south.

Without the support from Strike, Aegis quickly opted for a long range combat, its trusty 60mm high Energy Beam Rifle continues to spit yellow light of death, however to his dismay he couldn't even force the Excalibur to use the shield as the white machine easily and effectively turns and twist to avoid his highly accurate shots.

And on the other hand, whenever the white machine uses its beam rifle to return the shots, he was forced to block it with the Aegis shield.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you too a coordinator? Why are you guys siding with them?" Athrun shouts through the frequency he usually uses to communicate with Strike.

" I'm not a coordinator" Replied the Excalibur pilot calmly.

"Impossible, for a natural to pilot a mobile suit to this extend, that's a lie!" Shouts Athrun.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?!" Athrun shout while simultaneously shoot at his opponent.

"Is that the reason you fight? Is that the reason you kill in this war? Because you are superior to the naturals?" and with that the finger that is about to squeeze the yellow death trigger stopped.

"What do you know? You are the first one to kill! You were the one who destroyed Junius seven!" In a rare moment, the usually calm Athrun abandoned his rifle and madly entered close quarters combat.

But instead of shredding his opponent to pieces, the Excalibur pilot instead block the swing with its shield and sword.

"Is that the reason you fight? So then when will you stop? After you kill every single one of the natural? And how different are you compared to the ones who killed your loved ones?" the voice of the Excalibur pilot felt cold through his ears.

Just before he could further argue his point, a huge explosion shakes the battlefield, Montgomery has fallen.

And not a moment later a voice of a female earth alliance resounded through the communication system of the war field.

"Message to ZAFT forces, this is an Earth Alliance vessel, The Archangel! Right now we have onboard, the daughter of the chairman if the PLANT high council, Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne! We found her in an ejection pod by accident, and are treating her in accordance to basic human rights and civility, however, if we are fired upon by any of your ships, her safety is forfeit"

"That is despicable! Taking a civilian that you rescued as a hostage… is that your kind of justice? I will rescue her… Definitely!" the Aegis then retreat from the battle.

"There are things that you can and cannot do…" mutter Setsuna softly.

As Setsuna exits his suit he could hear Kira`s angered tone.

"What's this all about?"

"Whatever…, you heard right? That's how it is" replied Mu.

"Taking her as a hostage, threatening her and then running away… is that what the Earth Alliance is about?" Kira continue to confront the lieutenant, he couldn't understand, that even the lieutenant disapprove the current situation, but what's done is done.

The lieutenant then turns sharply at him "Not being able to do anything but shameful things like that… it's because we're weak, right? Be it you or I, we have no right to criticize the captain or the vice-captain"

And Kira couldn't come with a comeback, he should been capable of defending the Montgomery but in the end he was too late, as soon as the Montgomery main cannon destroyed, the ship became defenseless, and no matter what he do, he couldn't shield the ship from the twin 177cm high-energy beam cannon.

to be continue

* * *

lol after such a long hiatus i only publish that much? sorry ka ka, but between the busy schedule (no longer a NEET) (SDGO) i was thinking of a rewrite, the previous chapter was done in haste and after reading it even i down vote it, is it ok for a rewrite?


End file.
